vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Elizabeth
Title: A New Elizabeth Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: House Entrance - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch and Elizabeth and Heather's Bedroom - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Elizabeth has been missing for a few days. She returns to the ranch, changed. LOG BEGINS Heather is lying on the couch in the Living Room, when she hears the door open, and close, than a sigh. Heather O'Leary yells out, "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth Maxwell thinks something towards Heather, but it's... very garbled. Elizabeth Maxwell is reaching down and getting the shoes off since they're only halfway on at this point, slightly clumsily though. Heather O'Leary sighs, as she gets no response, so the sigh she heard must not have been Elizabeth. However, she stands up from the couch, and walks towards the door. She barely even can tell that something twanged at her mind, in the effort of walking with her pain, and her concern for Elizabeth. She hasn't seen her in days, and no one seems to know where the girl has gone. This is most definitely NOT LIKE HER! Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow at the newcomer, a blond, but slightly different shade than her Elizabeth, and longer hair as well... "Umm, who are you?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up with immediate recognition at Heather, mouth coming open, but nothing coming out. She tries again mentally, but... well, still garbled, which brings a sigh and a look back down at the floor. +ROLL: Heather O'Leary rolls a Perception-HARD check and FAILS. Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, as the woman opens her mouth and doesn't speak, and this time her mind recognizes that someone knocks, but doesn't get enough to recognize the mental voice. She frowns deeper, "I really need an answer... Unless you spoke to someone else, already? If so, tell me who it was, and I'll leave you alone." Elizabeth Maxwell tries to talk. Again. This time her mouth moves a little better, and her tongue moves a little inside of it, but not enough to get words out, just something incoherent. She tries to think at Heather again as well, in hopes that something will come out recognizable, almost clenching her eyes shut as she tries to make it coherent. The frown deepens, and Heather's eyes flash as she recognizes the clothing. She grabs the woman's arms, and asks her, loudly, a touch threateningly, "Where did you get that shirt? That Jacket? Where is Elizabeth?!?" Elizabeth Maxwell cringes back from the loud voice, shaking her head and warding hands, looking very worried. And gesturing down with an even /more/ worried look to where Heather was injured, face turning pale. +ROLL: Heather O'Leary rolls a Perception-HARD check and SUCCEEDS. Something about the woman's eyes click into Heather's brain, and she stops. She just looks at her, closely, trying to remember something. It cannot be... No. "I'll be fine...." Wait... "How did you know I'd been hurt??" It can't be possible, can it? It had been a few years between changes this time, it had to be over... Elizabeth Maxwell actually does lean in to hug heather then, clinging hard and kissing, holding the taller woman to her closely but very carefully on where. She closes her eyes then, just holding there for a moment. "It... I... I thought... It wasn't over? Is it really you, 'liz'beth?" Heather asks, almost afraid to believe it. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that and nods a little, offering a shrug and hand gesture of 'not a clue' at the question of it not being over, looking... troubled at best. Heather O'Leary steps back a little, and says softly, "Let me look at you." Elizabeth Maxwell nods quickly at that, straightening up to be looked at... though that may have been a mistake, since that /does/ make the buttons on the shirt start popping and exposing more of her, causing her to blush significantly. After another garbled attempt to think something to Heather, something finally clicks, and the 'voice' is distinctly hers. (I thought it was over as well... how bad is it?) Heather O'Leary gives Elizabeth a looking over, smiles, and pulls her close. She kisses her deeply, and then whispers, "You look very lovely. It will take some getting used to, but you age well." She picks up her 'new' girlfriend, and carries her to their room, "But we should see if we have something that will fit you better." Elizabeth Maxwell blushes at the whisper, though she kisses back very deeply for a few moments, blushing again as she's picked up and carried to the room, looking more worried again (Yeah, all my clothes will be too tight now... great. How you feeling? I've been worried about your injuries...) Heather O'Leary sets Elizabeth down on the bed, leaning down to kiss her deeply, not breaking it, letting all her love, and worry, show. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little at the lack of answer. (Guess I know why you're not answering. naughty.) She returns the kiss quickly enough though, pulling at her no longer fitting clothes, and trying to adjust to the changed body by wrapping it closely to Heather's as she continues the deep kiss. (I'm much better now...) Heather mentally responds, as she slowly, but completely kisses Elizabeth. She finally lets her lips pull away from Elizabeth's, but she holds herself over her, and looks down into her love's eyes, and just stares into them, the one thing that is still the same. Elizabeth Maxwell mmmhs as she's kissed, enjoying it completely and continuing to kiss back, looking up at Heather once the lips are pulled away, smiling a little at her being better, watching her eyes interestedly. (Sorry I was away so long for that.) "Why didn't you tell me? Looking back, you dropped a hint... but you didn't tell me..." Heather seems... not upset, maybe disappointed. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little bit at that, looking at Heather more worriedly, and a little sadly. (I'm sorry... I was afraid you'd run right along after me, when you probably shouldn't be moving. And those places I seem to wander to when not in my own control entirely... is a place I'd never go by choice, and never take anyone too, too much chance of being bit by something poisonous.) Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "I would have come with you... And I know how to handle poisonous things, love." She shrugs, "Maybe I *shouldn't* have gone with you, but... I hate thinking of you going through this by yourself." A tear runs down Heather's cheek, showing how afraid she is, even after the fact. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs softly at that, squeezing tightly, unintentionally squeezing more chest into Heather as she does, squeezing and running hand through her hair softly, expression saddening again. (I know you would have, honey. I'm sorry I didn't take you along, any other time I probably would have. But you were hit so bad... I don't want to lose you to a complication from something that didn't have to happen. I don't want to lose you at all. And I did say I'd come back...) She gently wipes the tear, and leans up to kiss again. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and sighs ever so softly. She slowly removes Elizabeth's clothing, while they kiss, o O (That has to feel better, less constricting) Elizabeth Maxwell mmmhs at that, grinning very softly into the kiss, deepening it. (feels better for a lot of reasons, really.) She tries to shift a tiny bit so Heather's gets a handful of breast, kissing more deeply. Heather O'Leary's hand does in fact fill with one of Liz's breasts, and she smiles around the kiss, as she softly cups the breast. Her other hand moves down Liz's side, to rest gently on her hip. Elizabeth Maxwell moans into that a little, kissing more deeply and arching her back, wrapping around a bit better and enjoying it, tongue slipping further into the kiss even, as she hugs herself in more closely, breast perking up at the handling. Heather O'Leary pushes Liz's jeans and panties, down, and off, never breaking the kiss. She lets her body slip between Elizabeth's legs, her lips pressing against Elizabeth's, her hand not pressing into Elizabeth's breast, moving to Liz's back, pulling her close. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R